


Marry me?

by fandom Anime 2020 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Engagement, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%202020
Summary: Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.Тема спецквеста —SCP-3881 - Пренебрежение предложением.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Anime 2020: Спецквест





	Marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
> 
> Тема спецквеста — [SCP-3881 - Пренебрежение предложением](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3881).

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/iCS7OiA.jpg)


End file.
